lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon Pack: Seeker of the Deep!
Dungeon Pack: Seeker of the Deep! is the third downloadable content pack for Lost Odyssey. It provides a new dungeon, Professor K's Dungeon found in the Experimental Staff Revisited with new 6 new accessories (with 6 new skills!), 7 new rings and new enemies, 25 slot seeds, and new boss. Contents New Locations * Experimental Staff Revisited * Experimental Staff Research Division ** Underground Research Division - 1B ** Underground Research Division - 2B ** Underground Research Division - 3B ** Underground Research Division - 4B ** Conference Area - 5B ** Underground Research Division - 6B ** Underground Research Division - 7B ** Underground Research Division - 8B ** Underground Research Division - 9B ** Conference Area - 10B ** Underground Research Division - 11B ** Underground Research Division - 12B ** Underground Research Division - 13B ** Underground Research Division - 14B ** Conference Area - 15B ** Underground Research Division - 16B ** Underground Research Division - 17B ** Underground Research Division - 18B ** Underground Research Division - 19B ** Conference Area - 20B ** Underground Research Division - 21B ** Underground Research Division - 22B ** Underground Research Division - 23B ** Underground Research Division - 24B ** Conference Area - 25B ** Lowest Level - 26B New Accessories * Accelerator - Rare drop from Steam K * Eternal Magic Engine - Guaranteed drop from Killalon * Mana Protector - Reward from Cartographer Mardohl * Rose Quartz - Rare drop from Supreme K * Sarbella Fang * Illusionist Guantlet - Rare drop from Prototype 3 New Rings * Air Master * All-Round - Rare drop from Sky Reaper * Bandit King * End of Kelolon * Hellish Dream * Ruins Life * Tidal Wave New Enemies * Adamantine Kelolon * Arctic Butterfly * Blue Troll * Burning Iron * Dark Kelolon * Dark Mutation * Diamond Kelolon * Doctor Darkness * Faceless Defender * Guard Bot 1 * Guard Bot 2 * Guard Bot 3 * Headless Woodsman * Killalon - Boss at Bottom Floor * Phoenix * ProtoType 1 * Prototype 2 * Prototype 3 * Saber Toad * Sarbella King * Sky Reaper - rare drop All-Round * Toxic Waster New Minibosses There are 2 minibosses that are repeatable random encounters. They drop rare accessories. * Steam K - Accelerator rare drop * Supreme K - Rose Quartz rare drop New Boss * Killalon - Final dungeon boss, drops the Eternal Magic Engine New NPCs * Cartographer Mardohl * Professor K Items * Ambrosia × 6 * Goddess Medicine × 5 * Godly Dragon Tears × 13 * Heal Full × 5 * Kelo-Vitamin x5 * Mana Prime × 5 * Slot Seed × 25 Ring Components * Beat Stones × 5 * Kelolon's Soul × 3 * Magic Staff Fragment × 3 Achievements * Reached Conference Area 5B * Reached Conference Area 10B * Reached Conference Area 15B * Reached Conference Area 20B * Reached Conference Area 25B * Defeated Killalon Category:Downloadable content Category:Experimental Staff Remains